The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device that feeds sheets of different sizes placed thereon, and an image reading device and an image forming device that are provided with the sheet feeding device.
A sheet feeding device, an image reading device, an image forming device and the like are known that includes a paper feed tray and a paper output tray. The sheet feeding device includes the paper feed tray, guide portions and the paper output tray. The sheet feeding device reverses, inside a main body, the sheet that is taken from the paper feed tray into the main body, and ejects the sheet to the paper output tray that is provided on the same side as the paper feed tray with respect to the main body. The paper feed tray is a plate on which the sheets are stacked on top of one another. A pair of the guide portions are provided on both sides of the paper feed tray in a width direction of the sheet. The pair of guide portions can adjust a position in the width direction of the sheet. The paper output tray is connected to both of the pair of guide portions. The paper output tray extends from both of the pair of guide portions toward an inner side in the width direction of the sheet. The paper output tray can receive the sheet ejected from the main body. Even when a sheet of a different size is placed on the paper feed tray, this sheet feeding device can align the sheet by adjusting a distance between the guide portions and can feed the sheet to the main body.